Episode 42: Cracklin' Mendes
"Cracklin' Mendes" was originally released on February 14, 2011. Description Hey, the internet: Will you be our Valentine? We'd be really, really great at it. We promise to shower you with gifts, by which we mean "give you this one podcast, right now, for free." Trust us, that's way better than a selection from Kay - precious jewelry tarnishes over time. Our wisdom does not. Suggested talking points A visit from Vanessa Hudgens, Love DVDs, Businesstown, Hancock Goofs, Broodwife, William H. Macy in Cougarman and Gooseman, 214 It, Three Engagement Rings, Campfires and Baby Skin Outline 03:16 - Valentine's day is coming up and I'm wondering if you guys have any ideas of what I can get my lady, Lily, as a gift. I have a limited budget, since we are both in college and thus dirt-poor, but I want to make it kind of special too. Thoughts? -- David from Gmail 05:30 - I moved to a new city recently and I opened a business. I'm a pretty social guy and I don't have trouble meeting people on a personal level, but I need to promote my business to build my clientele. What is the best way to go about promoting my business to people that I meet in a social setting without sounding too pushy and annoying. -- Brady 09:12 - Y - Sent in by Cal, from Yahoo Answers user ManMan, who asks: what type of Collage should I do for my boo on Valentin's day? I want to do a collage for my boyfriend of 8 months. I would love to put some pictures of us and movie tickets of the movies we seen together, but sadly we don't have that right now...just our memories :) I threw away the tickets, and now I wish I should have not done that. Do you guys have any other suggestions I can make for him? What other collage I can make for him? 13:11 - My wife and I have a one year old. When we found out my wife was pregnant again, we were really happy but knew things were going to get tight money-wise. We just found out the baby is actually twins, so now we're still excited but also freaking out a bit. Our wedding anniversary is coming up, and although money is tight do you have any suggestions to make my soon-to-be-worn-out wife feel special? -- Frugal In Philly 17:39 - Last week I met a boy when I visited my friend at a different college. He got my number, and we've been texting ever since. He seems great, except there is one problem: whenever he texts me he refers to me as a 'Boo.' I don't know where he got the idea for this pet name, but I really dislike it and all pet names in general. How do I get him to stop calling me Boo besides just saying, "stop calling me Boo." Love the show and sorry if this makes Griffin feel lonely. -- Not Your Boo Bear 20:40 - Y - Sent in by Adam Holley, from Yahoo Answers user poeticbbq, who asks: Valentine's day gift for my cougar? I'm seeing an older women (me 30 her 43) and want to send her an awesome gift for valentine's day because I'm gone working on the road. We've been seeing each other for a couple months and the coitus is pretty amazing, and want to get her something that is classy but not overbearing. Any ideas? 24:43 - Soon I will be moving out of the home (which is awesome) but as a single lovely lady I can't help but feel a little paranoid. MBMBAM, what are some good ways to keep safe from creeps? -- Bowser Bait XOXOXO 35:24 - I'm a long-time Stop Podcasting Yourself listener, and when they mentioned your show I went it checked it out and I've been hooked ever since. With that said, I am in need of some advice. Would it be rude to suggest to my husband that we sell my engagement ring. Elaboration: My husband and I have been married for almost two years now, and I never wear my engagement ring. I chose a simple gold band for a wedding ring, which I prefer and wear all the time. My engagement ring is worth over two thousand dollars, and is just sitting in a drawer in my house, and will remain there until it is lost, stolen, or given away. The practical side of me wants to sell my ring, but is this a subject best left alone? -- Dana 39:38 - Y - Sent in by Adam Holley, from Yahoo Answers user 2010 World Series Champs, who asks: ~~~If you could have a fragrance in your honor, what would it SMELL like and WHAT would it be called~~~? mine would be a grapefruit/cinnamon smell named zesteee 44:34 - Housekeeping 52:39 - FY - Sent in by William Hues, from Yahoo Answers user NWO For Life, who asks: How much beer is a dog supposed to drink? Quotes Trivia * The flickr account with the MBMBaM Valentines is located here. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Cal Category:Themed